<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Repeat: Do Not Improvise by thepixelelf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26325847">Repeat: Do Not Improvise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepixelelf/pseuds/thepixelelf'>thepixelelf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Boyz (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Spies &amp; Secret Agents</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:34:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,484</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26325847</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepixelelf/pseuds/thepixelelf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Your mission is to steal the Women of Algiers from right under some millionaire’s nose. It goes a little off the rails.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Juyeon (The Boyz)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Repeat: Do Not Improvise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Crystal chandeliers and mile high stained glass windows were certainly not your scene, but you supposed you could deal with it for tonight. You could deal with it so long as you got what you came for.</p><p>“Remind me again why we’re doing this when over a hundred rich snobs and two hundred security guards are here?”</p><p>The earpiece you wore was disguised as a (rather ugly) cuff earring, and while it did its job quite well, you still hated how it looked in the mirror. Every thirty seconds, a low beep sounded through the system to let anyone connected know that they were still online. You heard the beep, so you knew Sangyeon heard you, but wasn’t answering. Well, he never liked your constant babble in person, you doubted he would like any on the comms.</p><p>Sangyeon’s voice appeared a view moments later, though not to answer your question. “Seven, check the exit on your right.”</p><p>It had taken a while for you to memorize the code names each of you had, though it should have been easy. It was in order of age except for you, who joined after the code names had already been assigned to all the others. The names weren’t really meant to be fancy and decoded, but just so that if anyone somehow tapped into the frequency, they wouldn’t know who was referring to whom.<br/>Sangyeon said “Seven,” so he must have been referring to Chanhee, one of the boys in the celebration hall with you. It was you and eight others on the floor tonight, while the other four were stationed at headquarters, Sangyeon included.</p><p>“Checked, One,” Chanhee confirmed, “it’s locked.”</p><p>Sangyeon sighed, and you remembered that some of the doors should have already been unlocked before the celebration began — supposedly done by their man on the inside whose name you didn’t know. “Thirteen, take care of that please.”</p><p>“Where?”</p><p>You had no idea why Sangyeon expected you to know where the hell this exit was when all you had for context was that the door was next to Chanhee on his right. He sighed again nonetheless, as if you were the problem somehow. Giving you the directions, his mood seemed to droop more and more as the minutes passed. God, you knew you were a freshie, but he had to give you some credit. You were put on a mission way faster than any other freshies in the company, and with Team 12 of all people — the top crew! Some of your achievements had to be worth some recognition, at least. But Sangyeon was a hard man to impress.</p><p>You took care of the locked exit, though it did take a few minutes. Electric locks were always harder than the old fashioned lock-and-key, especially without the proper tools. You hadn’t brought every possible tool because for one, you were told all of the exits would be unlocked by that inside man, and two, you could only fit so much in your disguise.</p><p>Going back to the main hall, your eyes skirted around to ensure no one had seen you. It seemed no one had, so you returned to your languid rounds, acting as some millionaire with nothing better to do than come to this boring party filled with even more boring people. Apparently you weren’t good enough for a real job like Kevin or Juyeon — even if you joined Team 12 in record time, so Sangyeon reduced you to surveillance, which could easily be done by him and the three others at HQ. There were more cameras in this one hall than agents in the building. What good were your two eyes compared to that?</p><p>The night went on according to Sangyeon’s meticulous plan, save for the locked exit mishaps along the way, but other than that, you were left completely mission-less. All you had to do was occasionally take an hors d’oeuvre from a tray and pretend you weren’t part of the biggest heist of the year. Maybe you’d hear the occasional order from Sangyeon, but he mostly kept you deaf to him and everyone else unless you were needed. Which, apparently, was almost never.</p><p>You held, maybe, the slightest bit of resentment to whoever decided you should have joined this team early. If you’d just climbed the ladder like every other freshie and joined a regular team, you would’ve at least been treated like an actual member rather than a camera drone.</p><p>Perhaps you shouldn’t have been thinking like that, though. You did always tend to jinx things when they really counted.</p><p>Multiple voices sounded off in your ear, Sangyeon finally letting you in on the chaotic conversation. You couldn’t tell words from sentences and sentences from words, and at one point the feedback got so bad you wanted to rip the cuff right out of your ear.</p><p>“The hell?” you muttered under your breath, not wanting to add to the mayhem.</p><p>From what you could tell, something was very, very wrong.</p><p>"Eleven!" Sangyeon's voice crackled through the earpiece with panic. "What happened to distracting him?!"</p><p>"I don't know! One second I'm watching him and the next some girl is all up in my grill about how much money I'm gonna get in the divorce!" Sunwoo didn't sound very sorry, but you knew he would be as soon as you all went home tonight. "What divorce?! Who am I divorcing?! How much money am I getting from this divorce?!"</p><p>Sangyeon's frustration could be heard in the millisecond of silence before he spoke again. "I don't care! Who has eyes on him? Jacob?"</p><p>It took a lot to make Sangyeon lose his cool demeanor enough to make such a mistake as speaking to Jacob (who was sitting right next to him) with the comm still on, much less use his real name. Apparently anonymity came second now to the crisis going down.</p><p>The target, Arthur Degét, the host of this pompous celebration of wealth, had — for lack of a better term that comes to mind in such a time-sensitive situation — gone ghost.</p><p>And you knew exactly where he was heading.</p><p>"He's going to his first office! I heard him bragging about the painting to some corporate hotshot!"</p><p>"And you didn't tell me this why?!"</p><p>"You were ignoring me!"</p><p>"We're talking about this later, Thirteen," Sangyeon grumbled, but you weren't worried about that at the moment.</p><p>You were worried about Five.</p><p>Juyeon was in the office, still working on replacing The Women of Algiers with a picture perfect replica. He hadn't given the signal yet that he was done, and you all knew it would take time.</p><p>You were the closest to the office, and just as Sangyeon asked Juyeon for an update, you spotted Degét and his companion moving through the crowd towards the hallway.</p><p>"I have eyes," you whispered, "we need to move now otherwise he'll be there in—" you watched the way they walked: leisurely, as if showing off his nearly 200 million dollar Picasso was nothing to a man like Degét, "—forty-five seconds."</p><p>"The painting's out the window and the replica's in place," Juyeon finally said, slightly out of breath.</p><p>"Can you get out through the window?"</p><p>They seemed to be ignoring you.</p><p>"They don't open like that."</p><p>"Guys…" you warned. "Thirty seconds."</p><p>Sangyeon was the most petty leader you'd ever known. Even in the midst of Juyeon about to be caught, he still ignored you.<br/>Over the comm chaos, you could tell the genuine painting itself was already long gone. That was no longer the problem.</p><p>The chances of Juyeon being seen were now a hundred percent. Degét and the other man would see him if he left through the only door, and they would undoubtedly call security on him without blinking an eye.<br/>You'd stopped paying attention to what Sangyeon and Juyeon were saying, as their conversation seemed trivial compared to the slow trek Degét was making towards Team 12's doom.</p><p>"Five!" you cut in, "Is the door locked?"</p><p>"What? No, it's—"</p><p>"Thirteen, what are you doing?" Sangyeon's 'oh no you don't voice' maybe would've held you back in any other situation, but this wasn't one of them.</p><p>"Improvising."</p><p>Before Sangyeon could stop you — not that you’d let him anyways — you put on your acting persona and dashed towards the office. Right past Degét.</p><p>Sangyeon’s protests flew past deaf ears.<br/>“No, Thirteen, we don’t improvise! I repeat: we do not improvise! Thirteen? Thirteen!"</p><p>With a hopefully cheeky smile on your face, you reached the door and pretended to struggle with the door before opening it less than an inch with a triumphant squeal, just in time for a furious Degét to reach you and size your wrist.</p><p>"What the hell are you doing?" he spat through his teeth. The door slammed shut again with the violent push of his free hand.</p><p>You painted a shocked look on your face, a facade so you looked terrified of Degét (which you were, in a way).</p><p>"I–I'm so sorry, s–sir," you feigned a stutter, "I was just— well, I… I was going to—"<br/>"What?" Degét questioned on. "You were going to <em>what</em>?"</p><p>It seemed Sangyeon was wondering the same thing. You'd left your comm on in case an emergency ensued, so each team member could hear everything you said and heard.</p><p>"What the hell are you doing, Thirteen?"</p><p>You didn't answer him, you couldn't, obviously. You could answer Degét.</p><p>"I was going to meet someone… he said it was unlocked and we were going to… um..."</p><p>Your eyes flitted between Degét and the other man, as if you were embarrassed to admit what you were supposedly planning to do.</p><p>“Oh dear lord,” you heard Sangyeon murmur.</p><p>Degét eyed you up and down, connecting the dots you’d laid out for him in crayon. “Your boyfriend is in my highly secure office?”</p><p>There it was. The thing about cover stories is that the most convincing one is always the least convinced. Doesn’t really make sense when put in a sentence like that, but you knew what you knew.</p><p>“Don’t be so loud!” you whispered harshly, your face melting into something of panic. You reached up a finger to your lips as if to shush him. “He’s not my boyfriend, he’s just, like, a guy I... sometimes...”</p><p>The man behind Degét snorted, amused by your made up situation. Degét himself just squinted further.</p><p>You continued. “Look, I just sort of... hook up with him sometimes, okay? He said he just went into the first unlocked room he found.”</p><p>Degét seemed to be buying your story. He certainly didn’t like it, of course, but the important part was that he believed you at least a little.</p><p>“This is so embarrassing...” you mumbled to yourself, though just loud enough that you knew both men heard you. Running a hand up your face to your forehead, you looked back up at Degét with pleading eyes. “Can I just go in, grab him, and leave? I wanna forget this night ever happened.”</p><p>Degét sniffed, irritation clear on his face. “Go. But don’t even <em>think</em> about screwing around in my home ever again.”</p><p>You slipped through the door with a shy, embarrassed smile, and just before you you shut it closed, you heard, “Fuckin’ kids. I’m gonna kill whoever left this unlocked.”</p><p>“Holy shit...” Sangyeon mumbled, but you ignored him.</p><p>As soon as you walked in, you saw Juyeon fumbling with the replica painting on the wall. You rushed up to him.</p><p>“What the fuck are you doing?!”</p><p>Juyeon turned to you, eyes filled with imminent fear. “The wire snapped, I need to fix it otherwise we’re screwed.”</p><p>You cursed under your breath. Glancing to the door, you guessed you had about twenty seconds before Degét would storm in. “Well hurry up!”</p><p>“I’m trying!” he said through gritted teeth. Then, when you started running your fingers haphazardly through his hair, “What are you doing?!”</p><p>“Don’t question it!”</p><p>Faintly, so in the background you almost didn’t hear it, Jacob said, “I’ve got eyes in the office.”</p><p>You pinched Juyeon’s cheeks — hard, and did the same thing to your own. Blood rushed to both of your faces, creating the closest thing to blushing you could get. He stopped questioning you and went back to his task as you ruffled his clothes.</p><p>Five seconds.</p><p>He finished fixing the wire. You grabbed his face and turned him towards you.</p><p>“Do you give me consent to kiss you?”</p><p>“What?!”</p><p>“Answer!”</p><p>“Yes!”</p><p>Your lips pressed against his, urgent, just as the door handle twisted. You had to make it look intense, so you pushed for more, and either Juyeon had improved his under-pressure brain, or he was going off pure instinct. He kissed you back with just as much fervor, maybe more. You’d never done any missions with Juyeon directly, so the amount of unsaid communication between you was a surprise. He seemed to understand what you were planning as soon as your lips touched his.</p><p>Or maybe (and this wasn’t concrete), the way his hand slowly grazed the skin of your cheek before threading through your hair meant something you couldn’t think about right now.</p><p>“Hey!” Degét’s voice broke you from Juyeon, and you turned with a fake look of surprise. “What the fuck did I just tell you?!”</p><p>“I’m sorry sir,” you said, bowing slightly. You ran a hand over your mussed hair and took Juyeon’s hand before running out, leaving an enraged Degét behind. But for all the wrong reasons.</p><p>Too bad he only thought two people were making out in front of his $200 million Picasso, instead of two secret agents kissing as a cover-up for the greatest heist in decades. Poor guy.</p><p>Just kidding, he was an asshole anyways.</p><p>You ran all the way out of the mansion, hailing the valet and keeping up the pretense of two people about to do not-so-innocent things. The flush on your cheeks from running and the smirk on your lips from the escape certainly helped. You didn’t bother looking at Juyeon until you got in one of the getaway cars, him in the passenger seat, you at the wheel.</p><p>He was staring at you sort of wide-eyed, and you had to admit, you felt a bit proud of yourself.</p><p>Yeah. You just did that. You fixed a problem <em>Team 12</em> made.</p><p>“Five, update?” Sangyeon finally spoke again — with something real this time.</p><p>You turned to Juyeon, a triumphant smile on your face at the idea of Juyeon describing how you saved his ass. He didn’t answer, though, he just kept staring at you. Or... was he staring at your lips? It was a bit too dark to tell.</p><p>Ignoring that, you turned on your own comm.<br/>“I’d say that was a success.”</p><p>They could probably hear the smile on your face.</p><p>“Success?” Sangyeon sighed. “Fucking hell, Thirteen, you just broke my best agent.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>